


Stereotypes

by cyberbullystar, kyman420



Series: The Clapverse [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Stereotypes, kyle’s perfect ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberbullystar/pseuds/cyberbullystar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyman420/pseuds/kyman420
Summary: Stereotyping can be harmful. Stan learns this the hard way.





	Stereotypes

“Why do you straighten your hair, Kyle?” Stan asked, running his strong white hands through his best friend’s shiny straight hair.

 

“Kenny…he said my hair looks better straight,” Kyle said, sighing.

“Kenny? That bastard? Your Jewfro is the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen,” Stan said, twisting his finger around one of Kyle’s stray curls. 

 

He leaned in. “Speak to me in Hebrew,” he whispered seductively.

 

“I don’t speak Hebrew!” Kyle exclaimed.

 

“Don’t speak Hebrew!?” Stan said, disbelief written all over his face. “Nonsense, you’re Jewish…Kyle…”

 

“Stan,” Kyle said, his face darkening with anger. “Last week you told me to make you a whole braided challah and had the same reaction when I said I don’t know how to make that.”

 

“Kyle, I took four years of Hebrew and studied Judaism just for you. Just so I could get closer to you! Are we not super best friends?” Stan sobbed, his white hands gripping Kyle’s jacket. 

 

Kyle looked at his friend in annoyance and pushed Stan’s white hands off of him. “No, Stan. You just did that because you thought of Judaism as  _Kyle’s_ thing! Not because you genuinely wanted to learn more about it. You just thought it was some cute and quirky thing that’s also the only way to describe me.”

 

More tears fell from Stan’s Hawaiian ocean blue eyes. “Kyle, what are you saying? I never talked about you like that!”

 

Kyle started flashing back.

 

_“This my Jewish friend, Kyle!”_

_“Oh, Kyle? He’s my Jewish friend.”_

_“That’s the Jewish boy, Kyle.”_

_“This is Kyle. He’s Jewish.”_

 

“You see?” Kyle snapped. “It’s like you don’t see me as anything else! You could at least say I have a nice ass or something!”

 

“Y-your ass is perfect, Kyle,” Stan said, his voice breaking. “And it belongs to me.” He tried to reach towards Kyle’s ass, but Kyle moved away.

 

“Not anymore, Stan.”

 

Kyle walked off, his “perfect” ass clapping as he did. Stan sunk to the ground, knowing this would probably be the last time he ever heard this sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100 percent based on reddgemwink’s experiences living as a minority in America! Hope you enjoyed 😊💞


End file.
